In My Daughter's Eyes
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Song fic. The war is over and Aang and Katara are happily married with a daughter. Katara's love for her is endless. RR please.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters of Avatar. They belong to Nickelodeon. I also don't own the words to "In My Daughter's Eyes". They belong to Martina

McBride. I do however own Katara's daughters, Kaia Rose and Samantha Hope. Along with Dakota, who is Katara and Sokka's little sister. . Enjoy!

. May the power of water be with everyone always

Lauren

A/N: This story idea came to me while I was listening to one of my favorite songs by Martina McBride. I was also thinking how I want my relationship to

be with my daughter once God presents me with my own little miracle. And yes, I want to name her the same name I picked for Katara's daughter.

This story takes place after the war. Aang and Katara got married when Katara turned sixteen and she had her daughter when she was eighteen. The age for

her daughter is three, then five, then eight. Just so no one is confused.

"In My Daughter's Eyes"

In my daughter's eyes

I am a hero

I am strong and wise

And I know no fear

But the truth is plain to see

She was sent to rescue me

I see who I want to be

In my daughter's eyes

Katara sat at the water's edge, staring off into space. She was thinking about her mother again and how much she missed her. As Katara touched the necklace

that hung around her neck, a lone tear trickled down her face. She wiped it away just as she heard a male voice say, "There she is! Go get her. Go get

Mommy."

Katara let a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she felt the tiny arms wrap around her neck and the little girl snuggle in for a cuddle. She loved

her daughter with all her heart and would do anything for her.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Sokka?" Katara asked, giving her daughter, Kaia Rose, a hug before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Kaia nodded.

"Yup."

Katara looked at Sokka, who nodded in confirmation of Kaia's statement.

"She was good. Our little sister, not so good."

Katara frowned. She knew that her ten year old sister, Dakota, was going through some things, but she thought they had talked the night before. Apparently,

they were in need of another discussion.

"I'm going to get some food," Sokka said, standing up. "Airhead is gliding."

Katara nodded, not really paying attention to Sokka. She was too engrossed in her daughter, who was now safely in her arms, touching her necklace. Kaia loved

to touch her mother's necklace. She would always remark how 'petty it was and then ask her mother if it would be hers one day. Today was no different.

And Katara wouldn't have traded it for anything.

"Mommy, your necklace is petty."

"Thank you, sweetie," Katara said, giving her daughter's long, brown hair a soft stroke. It was the same color as hers. Kaia also had her mother's sparkling, ocean blue eyes. The one thing that

Katara relished in was teaching her daughter waterbending. Kaia was a fast learner and she enjoyed spending time with her mother.

Kaia's voice broke Katara out of her thoughts.

"Will that be mines one day?" She asked, looking hopefully up at her mother.

"It's mine, and yes, honey, one day, Mommy will give it to you."

"When I a big girl like Auntie Kota?" Kaia asked, referring to Dakota.

Katara nodded.

"A little younger than Auntie Dakota. Probably when you're eight. That's when your Grandmother gave it to me."

Kaia nodded and snuggled into her mother for a cuddle.

"I love you, Mommy," she said, planting a kiss on Katara's cheek.

"Aw, I love you too, Kaia. I love you so much." And Katara meant every word. As she hugged her daughter close, she prayed that she would get to see Kaia grow

up and enjoy her presence for many years to come. Kaia was a gift from God. A miracle and Katara was determined to take care of her precious angel for always.

In my daughter's eyes

Everyone is equal

Darkness turns to light

And the world is at peace

This miracle God gave to me

Gives me strength when I am weak

I find reason to believe

in my daughter's eyes

"Sleep and remember my lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream. I'll be with you when you dream." Katara finished the song and gave Kaia's shoulder

a pat. She stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart. Mommy loves you very much. I'll see you in the morning." As Katara

turned to leave, she heard a small voice call her back.

"Mommy, tell me a story, please?"

Katara was tired and she really wanted to get some sleep. They had been out all day and the young waterbender was craving sleep. But one look into her daughter's

innocent, big blue eyes and Katara found herself going back to her side. She just couldn't say no to her baby girl.

"All right," Katara said, sitting down on Kaia's bed. "What do you want to hear?"

Kaia smiled as she took Katara's hand in hers and held it gently, but firmly.

"Can you tell me how you met Daddy?" She asked, laying her head against her mother's shoulder.

Katara nodded. She knew all too well what Kaia's intentions were. Sure enough, by the time Katara had gotten to the middle of the story, Kaia had crawled

into her lap and her head had found Katara's right knee. She rested comfortably and content, closing her eyes and putting her thumb in her mouth.

Katara smiled as she removed her daughter's thumb from her mouth and continued her tale. She was trying to break Kaia of that habit and she had confidence

Kaia would grow out of it. She was only five after all.

As Katara sat there, stroking her daughter's hair and relishing in the love Kaia brought her, she smiled. Even if she had to stay awake all night, Kaia safely

in her arms, Katara wouldn't trade this time with her daughter for all the sleep in the world. She was where she belonged and her daughter was safely in

her arms. And Katara wouldn't have it any other way.

And when she wraps her hand

Around my finger

Oh it puts a smile in my heart

Everything becomes a little clearer

I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart

has had enough

It's giving more

when you feel like giving up

I've seen the light

It's in my daughter's eyes

Katara rolled over in bed, trying to sleep. She didn't know why she couldn't drift off, but something was keeping her awake. She knew exactly what it was

the moment she touched her bare neck. She had given her necklace to Kaia nearly six hours ago and the eight year old had been thrilled. But as the day had

gone on, Kaia had become more clingy with her mother and less willing to play with her aunt or little sister, Samantha. She hadn't eaten all of her dinner

and had asked Katara to tuck her in early.

Katara sensed something was wrong, but she couldn't find anything. She had checked Kaia for a fever, but the child had felt normal.

As Katara lay there, trying to sleep, she heard someone call her name. She listened hard, to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Sure enough, a few minutes

later, Katara heard it.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Katara was out of bed in a flash. There was no mistaking who it was. She could tell by Kaia's voice that something was wrong.

When Katara reached her daughter's room, she found Kaia laying in bed, her covers half off. She looked flushed and tears were streaming down her face.

When Kaia saw Katara, she reached for her and Katara immediately picked her up. She set her daughter in her lap while sitting on the bed.

For a few minutes, there was silence. Kaia was content and where she belonged. She snuggled into her mother's safe and loving embrace and buried her face

in her shoulder.

After about three more minutes, Katara broke the silence.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Do you feel yucky?"

Her answer was a sob from Kaia and a "yes" that came out in a whimper.

"All right, Kaia, it's okay. Mommy's going to make you feel better, okay? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"My tummy and my ear hurts!" Kaia whimpered, another sob escaping her lips. "Mommy I don't feel good!"

"I know, sweetie, I know. Mommy knows and I'm going to try and help you not feel so bad, okay?"

Kaia nodded and then swallowed hard. She did it a second time and this time, it wasn't lost on Katara. She picked her sobbing daughter up and carried her

to the bathroom. The next ten minutes were heartbreaking for Katara and just plain miserable for Kaia. Katara held Kaia's long brown hair back as her daughter

lost her breakfast, lunch and what dinner she had eaten.

"I know, Kaia, I know," Katara soothed, fighting back tears of her own. "Mommy knows you feel bad. Aw, come here, my love."

Kaia obliged and spent the next half an hour, secure in her mother's arms. Katara got Kaia a basin and took her back to her bedroom.

As they got there, Kaia tearfully begged, "Mommy, I wanna sleep with you! I wanna sleep with you! Please!"

"All right, sweetheart. If that's what you want, you can sleep with me." With that, Katara carried Kaia back to the room she and Aang shared. She tucked

her into bed and let her lay in her lap. "Is that better?" Katara asked, stroking Kaia's hair.

"Sing our song, please?"

Katara smiled. She couldn't help it. Kaia was so sweet. Even when she was sick, she almost always remembered to use her manners. That was one thing Katara

and Aang had instilled in Kaia since she learned how to say Mama.

"You got it, sweetie." Katara sung to Kaia for the next hour, hoping it would help her get to sleep. She was thankful when Kaia drifted off sometime around

midnight. Katara only hoped and prayed that Kaia would feel better soon. She hated seeing any of her daughter's in pain.

As Katara watched Kaia sleep, she stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, honey. Mommy loves you. I'll see you in the morning."

As Katara drifted off to sleep, she sighed. Now that she was relaxed and one of the two most precious beings in her life was safely in her arms, she realized

how tired she really was. She had been tired all along, but she had hung on. She had hung on for Kaia. Katara had hung on for her daughter and she would

do it again in a heartbeat, without a second thought.

In my daughter's eyes

I see the future

A reflection of who I am

And what will be

Though she'll grow

And someday leave

Maybe raise a family

When I'm gone

I hope you see how happy

She made me

For I'll be there

In my daughter's eyes

THE END

What did you think?

Review please

story actions

Submit Review

Go

Harry Potter Costume

We Have 5,100+ Costume Products Read Harry Potter Costume Reviews!

Harry Potter Wand

Submit Survey To Get A Harry Potter Light-Up Wand For Harry Potter Book

Choose from any book in the series. Including the newest one. Act Now.

harrypotter. Ringtones

Get a Free Ringtone For your Cell Phone now!

by Google


End file.
